A display generally comprises an image processor for performing image enhancement operations such as noise reduction, color enhancement and sharpness enhancement. However, the function parameters of these image enhancement operations are generally set for all sorts of images, and this processing method may not provide a best enhancement for every image. For example, excessive enhancement in a noisy image will bring up noise artifact.